perlu lebih dari seorang jenius
by BronzeQueen18290
Summary: Selama ini Shikamaru tidak menyadari perhatiannya terhadap kunoichi asuhan Godaime Hokage tersebut. Bagaimana kisah cinta si jenius dari Konoha ini? shikasaku lil bit sasusaku inside, CANON.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Gender: Romance.**

**Warning: CANON, OOC (mungkin) , Gaje, Typo, EYD berantakan, minim dialog dll.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

Perang dunia shinobi ke empat baru saja berakhir, kemenangan jatuh pada pasukan aliansi shinobi. Namun semua itu harus dibayar dengan harga yang mahal. Uchiha Sasuke, keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha tersebut menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di medan perang.

**Shikamaru's POV**

Aku melihatmu duduk bersimpuh disamping jasadnya, tidak ada air mata yang keluar dari kedua matamu. Semuanya terasa begitu mendadak. Serangan terakhir Uchiha Obito menuju kearah Sasuke tanpa dapat dicegah oleh para lima kage dan Hokage _edo tensei _yang sedang melawan Obito, serangan itu menghantamnya dengan telak dan menyebabkannya meninggal dunia.

Rasanya lebih baik melihatmu menangis meraung-raung seperti Ino yang sedang ditenangkan oleh Chouji. Melihatmu seperti melihat tubuh tanpa jiwa. Seakan jiwamu ikut terbawa pergi bersama kematian dia.

Aku tahu seberapa besar kau mencintainya, hey bahkan tidak perlu menjadi seorang jenius untuk mengetahui hal itu.

Dulu saat di hutan kematian aku melihatmu yang begitu cerobohnya berlari mendekat kearah Sasuke yang sedang terpengaruh kutukan Orochimaru yang mempunyai kemungkinan untuk menyerangmu, dan memeluknya dari belakang sampai tanda itu hilang dengan sendirinya.

Disaat semua orang bilang mungkin kau hanya mengalami kekaguman pada Uchiha bungsu tersebut, aku tahu kau mempunyai rasa lebih dari itu setelah melihat kejadian itu.

Dan disaat Sasuke meninggalkan desa, aku tahu sebelumnya kau telah berbicara dan mencoba meyakinkannya untuk tetap tinggal pada malam itu. Karena disaat aku mendapatkan tugas untuk memimpin misi untuk membawa Sasuke kembali disana ada seorang ANBU yang melapor kepada Tsunade-sama ia telah menemukanmu tak sadarkan diri di sebuah bangku di dekat gerbang desa.

Disaat aku dan teman-teman yang lain akan berangkat untuk menjalankan misi untuk membawa Sasuke kembali, kau datang ke gerbang desa dengan wajah yang begitu sendu. Dengan berurai air mata kau juga meminta Naruto berjanji untuk membawa Sasuke kembali. Janji seumur hidup, itulah kata-katamu.

Disaat itu akupun meyakini diriku sendiri untuk berhasil dalam misi ini. Entahlah, ketika melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Dan rasa itu sungguh merepotkan.

Saat aku kembali dari misi itu dan gagal aku melihatmu yang sedang menjenguk Naruto yang terluka cukup parah dan harus di rawat di rumah sakit. Saat itu Naruto meminta maaf kepadamu karena tidak bisa membawa Sasuke kembali, kau memperlihatkan senyummu dan berkata kenapa harus meminta maaf. Namun aku tahu senyummu itu palsu.

Setelah tiga tahun kepergiannya pun kau tidak melupakannya begitu saja. Ketika Konoha memutuskan untuk membunuh Sasuke karena penculikannya terhadap adik dari _Raikage_ yaitu Killer Bee yang di dalam tubuhnya terdapat Hachibi, karena Konoha tidak akan mengambil resiko untuk perang dengan Kumogakure.

Aku melihat Ino yang menangis terisak di depan teman-teman angkatanku. Ketika itu aku terus berpikir bagaimana denganmu? Aku tahu kau dan Ino selalu bersaing memperebutkan Sasuke saat masih _genin_ dulu. Dan aku juga tahu Ino telah melepaskan Sasuke. Melihat Ino yang sudah melepaskan Sasuke saja menangis terisak seperti itu lalu bagaimana denganmu?

Saat itu juga aku mendapatkan amanat untuk memberitahu kabar ini kepadamu, aku berjalan ke arah tenda dimana tempat Tsunade-sama di rawat karena waktu itu kondisi Konoha belum pulih sehabis penyerangan Pain. Saat itu aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan Sai. Aku mulai mendengar isakan tangismu karena Sai menjelaskan pengorbanan Naruto untuk Sasuke.

Aku tahu ini sangat berat untukmu, namun aku juga harus menyampaikannya. Aku masuk ke tenda itu dan menjelaskan padamu bahwa Sasuke sekarang sudah menjadi ancaman dan Konoha harus bertindak. Dan aku meminta persetujuanmu, namun kau menghentikan ucapanku dan kau bilang kalau kau yang akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto.

Aku tidak menyangka dengan begitu bodohnya kau menghadapi Sasuke sendirian setelah itu, kau bahkan hampir dibunuhnya. Untung saja Kakashi-_sensei _ datang tepat waktu. Kalau tidak mungkin aku juga akan menyesal.

Saat peperangan berlangsung dan Sasuke kembali, aku melihat kebahagiaan lagi dimatamu. Aku bersyukur, walaupun aku sedikit tidak suka, aku melarang Ino mendekatinya dan mengingatkan kalau dia penjahat. Tapi siapa sangka setelah lama membelot akhirnya dia kembali berpihak pada Konoha.

Selama pertarungan berlangsung banyak pertanyaan yang muncul karena Sasuke ingin membakar habis semua bijuu sedangkan Naruto ingin menyelamatkan mereka. Ditengah hiruk pikuk medan perang aku masih bisa mendengar suaramu yang berbicara kepada Sai. Sai mempertanyakan apa sebenarnya tujuan Sasuke dan ia bilang ia tidak dapat mempercayainya. Sedangkan kau bilang kau senang dia kembali dan mempercayainya dengan disertai senyuman yang sama disaat kau berada di Rumah Sakit ketika Naruto dirawat setelah misi membawa Sasuke kembali, senyum palsumu.

**End of Shikamaru's POV**

Di tengah raungan Ino, isakan Naruto dan Rokie-12 lainnya Shikamaru termangu menatap Haruno Sakura yang masih tidak bergeming di tempatnya sejak tadi. Hatinya terasa teriris kunai melihat Sakura seperti itu.

Sebuah tepukan di bahu menyadarkan Shikamaru dari lamunannya.

Chouji yang tadi sedang menenangkan Ino sekarang sudah ada di sampingnya, Shikamaru bahkan tidak menyadari sekarang Ino sudah berpindah tempat dan berada di dekapan Tenten. Sedangkan Naruto sudah rubuh ke tanah dengan kedua lututnya sebagai tumpuan, dan disampingnya ada Hinata yang mencoba menenangkannya dengan cara mengelus bahunya yang bergetar secara perlahan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini Shika?"

Shikamaru menautkan alisnya, meskipun ia jenius tapi ia tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Chouji kali ini.

"Sudah tiga tahun kau memperhatikannya dalam diam, kau pikir aku tidak menyadarinya?"

Shikamaru hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Chouji yang terkesan menyindirnya.

"Bahkan butuh lebih dari seorang jenius untuk menyadari bahwa kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya? Jangan membuatku tertawa Shika," Ujar Chouji sarkastik.

Jatuh cinta eh? Shikamaru akui walaupun kunoichi pink itu sering mengusik pikirannya tapi kata itu tidak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya.

Ia tahu ia sering- ahh terlalu sering memperhatikan Sakura, bahkan lebih dari Ino yang notabennya rekan satu tim nya. Namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia membenarkan perkataan Chouji.

Chouji melirik rekan satu timnya yang terlihat sedang merenung, ia kembali buka suara,

"Shika tidak inginkah kau mengatakan sesuatu padanya?"

Shikamaru hanya membalas omongan Chouji dengan senyumannya dan bergumam _arigato._

Shikamaru menghampiri Sakura yang masih termenung di samping jasad yang sudah terbujur kaku itu. Tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali. Seolah ia bukan bagian dari dunia itu.

Dengan perlahan Shikamaru duduk disamping Sakura dengan bertumpu pada salah satu lututnya. Ia memegang bahu Sakura dan berhasil membuatnya menoleh. Lalu ia berkata,

"Menangislah,"

Seperti sebuah mantra air mata Sakura mulai turun, awalnya memang tidak ada isakan, namun semakin lama terdengar jeritan pilu dari mulutnya. Shikamaru segera merengkuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Jeritan Sakura tertahan di rompi _Jounin _yang dikenakan Shikamaru. Shikamaru mendapati bajunya yang basah karena air mata Sakura. Namun ia tidak melepas rengkuhannya pada Sakura.

Mendengar jerit pilu yang dikeluarkan Sakura semua orang disana menatpnya dengan iba. Bahkan sekarang Ino sudah berhenti menangis. Gadis didepan mereka seperti bukan gadis berkekuatan monster yang bisa meluluh lantakan sebuah lapangan dalam sekejap mata. Gadis itu hanya seorang gadis yang rapuh dan menyedihkan.

Setelah tidak mendengar isakan lagi Shikamaru melonggarkan rengkuhannya dan melihat keadaan Sakura. Sakura tertidur, dengan jejak air mata yang masih tampak jelas di wajahnya yang terlihat begitu kelelelahan dan sedih.

**TBC/FIN**

* * *

fict ini buat Melody-chan aka LastMelodya! Ah, maaf ya kalo abal begini, aku gatau mau mulai interaksi shikasaku darimana jadi aku selipin sasusaku sedikit (atau mungkin banyak) di atas. hehehe :D

akhirnya bikin shikasaku fufufu settingnya CANON. tadinya mau bikin one shoot, tapi takut konfliknya tijel dan terkesan maksa hohoho

kalau fict ini di repon dengan baik mungkin nanti akan dilanjutin jadi multichapt hehehe

yosh terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca minna-sama! :D


End file.
